


Nemawashi

by SailorMew4



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Against Destiny, Against Fate, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/M, Fight against Destiny, Fluff, Friendship, I'll Add Tags As I Go On, Kinda, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Origin Story, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Revived Shitennou, Romance, Sailor Moon R, Slice of Life, So Much Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Nemawashi: The idea that people, like flowers, bloom in their own time and their own individual waysThe Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask never awakened when the Dark Kingdom had long arrived and been defeated. Instead, there is a mysterious Senshi stopping villains. When Ail and An arrive they might not be enough to stop them. Meanwhile, the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Mask know something is off with their seemingly normal and happy lives, but what?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to FloraOne to motivating to actually take a crack at Sailor Moon fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodils symbolize uncertainty, chivalry, respect or unrequited love, return one's affection; and new beginnings.

The full moon is always beautiful; no matter how clear or cloudy the sky would be. The mysterious allure of the moonlight has is something no one, not even the most close-hearted person, could resist. The way it lights up even in the darkest of nights is the true beacon of hope she knows all too well. 

Nights like this always made her wish that the call wasn’t as strong and alluring that it is. 

She watched the blonde young woman sleeping away her troubles through the window. Despite, the call of the moon the Princess stayed asleep with a peaceful smile (probably thinking about her lover). Before she could be satisfied enough to leave the Princess, something catches the corner of her eye. 

A bright crescent moon on her forehead. 

In a panic, she jumps into the room as she hastily closes the curtains cutting off the moonlight. Turning to see the crescent faded, she sighs in relief. She slips out keeping the window open a crack. Before leaving, she whispers into the wind, “Happy dreams, Princess Serenity.”

* * *

“Usagi! Mamoru is waiting!” calls Ikuko from downstairs with the scent of breakfast wafting through the house. 

Usagi groans trying to conceal her face with her ocean of a blanket. She peeks through the covers as her mother’s words finally register in her head. Usagi jumps out of bed with a bright smile at the thought of Mamo-chan being there. She quickly gets ready for her school as she finishes the last touches on her signature odango hairstyle. She quickly rushes down the steps as she greets, “Ohayo, MamaAAAAA!”

Usagi trips, but instead of face planting into the usual hardwood her face grew used over the years, she falls right into the ready arms of Mamoru (who looks both terrified and amused at her trip). He helps steady herself as he asks, “Are you alright Usako?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just got… a little excited is all,” admits Usagi sheepishly with the rub of her head and smile. Mamoru chuckles as he kisses her forehead gently. Usagi grabs a plate and seat before saying, “Itadakimasu!”

She scarfs down the food as Mamoru finishes his coffee when he sees what Ikuko is reading. He asks, “Did Kenji-san find anything new about the Sailor Senshi?”

Ikuko sighs as she answers, “No, finding any information about the mysterious Senshi is giving him and the company a hard time. That girl and the monsters seem to be the only thing anyone will talk about.”

At the mention of monsters, Usagi slows down her eating at the memory of what has happened in just the last year. The monsters and exhausted victims sadly became something of a constant lately in her life. It's like she's a magnet to trouble… or at the very least Naru is. A couple of weeks ago Usagi overheard Naru begging for help over the phone before the line cut off. A monster that resembled a vampire sucked her dry of energy. Luckily before something happened to her, a Senshi arrived to destroy the monster but it never returned Naru's energy. However, she never caught a glimpse of said Senshi

Mamoru catches Usagi's frown look as he asks, "Did you study for your English test, Usa?"

At the mention of the test, Usagi groans, "Mamo-chan! Don't talk about _tests_ while I'm _eating_! It almost always makes me lose my appetite!"

Mamoru tries to take a piece of egg off her plate before Usagi blocks it with her own chopsticks as she repeats, "I said, _almost_ Mamo-chan."

Usagi greedily eats the piece of egg in her mouth with a smirk as Ikuko mentions, "Usagi, it's 7:30. You don't want Mamoru to be late do you?"

Usagi shrieks in surprise as she shoves a piece of toast in her mouth as she grabs Mamoru out the door. They both yell goodbye to her as Ikuko smiles as she looks at a blurry picture of a figure in a sailor suit jumping through the night. 

* * *

Usagi stretches tiredly under the tree for lunch break. She's never been happier to lunch before. In class, she noticed so many empty desks in her class as Ms. Haruna tries to cheerfully greet her diminishing class. Even if Ms. Haruna wasn't her favorite teacher she still feels bad for, it's not a pleasant feeling knowing that all those people are in the hospital or home recovering. 

At least there's a saving grace with all these attacks. 

"Hey, Usagi!" calls out Makoto. 

"Afternoon, Usagi-chan," greets Ami with a smile. 

Her close friends all been seemingly miraculously untouched by all the attacks. Of course, there have been close calls. Ami has been attacked at her seminar, Makoto been almost ambushed when those ghost brides were, and Rei with the bus. 

"Hey, Mako-chan, Ami-chan," greets back Usagi as they open up all their lunches. 

Usagi gobbles down her food while Makoto watches the guys play baseball eating her lunch in between bites. Ami quietly bites on her lunch as she scrolls her tablet. 

Ami hums in curiosity as lately there's been a lot of photos of the mysterious Senshi on makeshift blogs and websites. Ever since she was saved by the mysterious Senshi or perhaps one of the Senshi. There are several theories on if it was one Senshi or multiple. All the photos only show the basic outfit of a sailor suit. She didn't remember much other than a freezing sensation, but when she came to all that was left was a pile of ash and an abandoned classroom. The topic of the Senshi is something that intrigues her greatly from all the mechanics of how her powers to simply her origin. 

Makoto and Usagi glance at Ami sharing an amused look as Ami has her game face. Usagi finishes her food before turning to Makoto, "Mako-chan, how's Shinozaki-san?"

Makoto smiles as she answers, "A lot better, which is good considering all that blood I gave him. All he needed was lots of rest."

"It's strange how the Senshi were late to defeat that last monster," comments Ami as according to news and witnesses the Senshi finally defeated the monster that harmed him last night."

"I can't blame them. They can't be heroes all the time right? That would absolutely suck!" responds Makoto as she remembers her first "encounter" with the Senshi. 

It was the first day at her Juban Public Middle School. It started out normal until late at night she walked home and got attacked by the rumored ghost bride and a possessed Motoki. Eventually, she started losing her energy before she heard a feminine voice yell in anger. She passed out to see a mannequin and an unconscious Motoki next to her. 

Makoto glances at Ami's tablet as she can't help but envy any of the people that caught those pictures. She was saved by one of those Senshi she couldn't even say thank you to them. Her fingers brush against Ami's tablet as the entire thing sparks as the trio of girls scream before Ami drops it in a haste onto the grass. 

"What's up with your tablet Ami-chan?" asks Usagi fearfully. 

Ami responds in a confused tone, "I guess it must be overheated or too much static electricity. I'm not quite sure."

But Ami intends to find out. 

* * *

The trio of girls walk out of school to see Mamoru waiting with a charming smile. Usagi bounces on her heels before bounding straight for him. He catches with her ease as she embraces all the warmth in his body. She sighs with bliss as they all walk to Crown. 

Inside Crown, Rei and Minako already wait in a booth with drinks as Minako waves them over. As soon as they sit (minus Mamoru who wishes to greet Motoki first) Minako raves, "You won't believe this cute guy I saw in school today! He's offering tutoring sessions to students!"

"Really? What does he look like?" asks Makoto with shimmering eyes. 

"He's so tall Mako-chan you'd love him, but _I_ saw him first! His hair is silver like starlight and his eyes are a cool grey that I could stare into for hours. He's the definition of a cool older guy!" fawns Minako with heart eyes. 

"You forgot the best part Minako. Tell them how much _older_ he is," responds Rei in a harsh tone that sent shivers down Minako's spine. 

Minako chuckles nervously as she, "Well, um so Hikaru-chan said that he's a _college_ student at Keio University."

Ami gasps in shock as her entire face goes red whispering as if the very thought scandalized her, "Minako-chan! You seriously aren't going to try to ask him out. He's too old, plus you need to focus on your studies."

Minako giggled impishly. "How do you think I'm going to get to know him Ami-chan?"

Rei scoffs with indignation, "Maybe one look at your grades will send him running."

Minako gasps dramatically as Makoto snickers into her drink. Usagi bites her lip to refrain from, especially since Rei will probably redirect to her mentioning how her grades aren't any better. 

A tall glass of a chocolate milkshake appears in front of her. She smiles ready to thank Mamoru before turning around with a subtle frown. 

It's Seijuro.

"Hello, Usagi-san,” greets Seijuro with a calm smile. “I overheard you like chocolate milkshakes.”

“I do, but Mamo-chan is already getting one for me. Thank you, but no thank you,” responds Usagi as she glances at the girls for some assistance. 

“Maybe you could give it to Natsumi, I’m sure she would like one,” points out Makoto calmly as she possibly could. 

Seijuro glances at the entrance to see Natsumi giving him a glare. Usagi prays he hopefully gets the hint. If not things could either _really_ awkward or _really_ messy. She still feels his presence behind her as the girls try to dissuade him to being so close to Usagi, even to the point Rei bluntly repeats how she has a boyfriend. Usagi tries to shrink down while focusing on any sounds other than the argument like video games or other chatter. Before she could fully immerse herself, another glass appears in front of her. She looks up to see Mamoru glaring at Seijuro before turning to her with a charming smile.

“Sorry, it took longer Usako, Motoki-kun needed to wake up a customer on the bar,” apologizes Mamoru as he slides right next to Usagi with a warm arm right around her shoulders. Usagi curls against his side slurping on her drink with vigor. Eventually, the other glass disappeared from view with an annoyed sigh and a few fading grumblings. 

Usagi finishes with a slurp as she asks, “Were you serious about the sleeping customer?”

Mamoru nods as he explains, “Yeah, don’t worry too much. Motoki-kun is worried that since the girl goes to Unazuki-san’s school and is scared his sister might get attacked.”

“If he’s worried about Unazaki, I can keep an eye on her at school to be sure no monsters attack her,” says Rei with a concerned look to the tired girl she spots in a T.A Academy uniform trying to be woken up by her friends. 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that Rei,” responds Mamoru before turning to Usagi. “So, how well did you do on your test, Usa?”

Usagi groans heavily as she gripes, “Oh! I am almost certain I failed! English is so confusing Mamo-chan!”

Mamoru pets her hair calmly as he sighs tiredly before asking, “Was there anything you found really hard Usa?”

“Mainly the converting the sentences to English with the whole grammar thing. Their grammar is so much more complicated!” cries Usagi in sadness as she snatches one of Minako’s fries to cheer her up (she ignores Minako’s yell of offense).

“Did you want some help on that Usagi-chan? We can have a study session at the Shrine before your next test. I could brush up on some subjects too,” suggests Ami with a sympathizing look. 

“Yes! I need to study for a biology test soon and I can’t make heads or tells on cell parts,” agrees Makoto with a cheer. “Can we do one tomorrow?”

“Can’t,” responds Mamoru and Usagi in unison. 

“Mamo-chan and I promised, _ugh_ , Shingo to go to this new Virtual Reality Theatre with Papa tomorrow,” answers Usagi with a pout before looking at Mamoru with a teasing smirk. “Though _someone_ was _really_ easy to convince into going.”

Mamoru shrugs nonchalantly as he points out, “If Shingo didn’t want to go, I would have gone any way with you or Motoki-kun.”

“Oh! Can we join too? I heard there is a fighting style game and I would love to try it,” asks Makoto before a grin graces her face. “Unless you don’t want us to impede your date and catch you two doing something.”

“Mako-chan!” gasps Ami with a scarlet face matching the cheeks on both Usagi and Mamoru.

After a good laugh at Usagi and Mamoru’s red faces, they all dissolve into small conversations with Usagi watching them all talk animatedly. Mamoru goes bright red when Minako explains her college guy pursuit, Makoto laughs heartily over something that happened in history class about a male student to Rei who quietly snickers, and Ami makes comments about little things here about each story. Eventually, the group grows smaller as the afternoon goes on before Usagi and Mamoru start walking to the Tsukino Household.

Usagi holds Mamoru when something felt off to her. She looks around herself as she does not see anything. Everything is normal with people chatting to friends on the streets and cars driving by. Narrowing her eyes, she tries to spot any faces that stand out in the crowd. 

“Everything okay Usako?” asks Mamoru in concern as he holds Usagi a little tighter with a comforting rub against her arm.

She nods as she reassures, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought I might’ve forgotten something.”

Mamoru raises a curious eyebrow before accepting the answer. Usagi still can not help, but think something was watching her. 

* * *

Makoto runs after recently departing from Crown. She stops in front of a flower shop with a smile. She looks through the window to see beautiful roses and tulips. She sighs in sadness when she saw her favorite flower (Camellia sasanqua) on display as well. 

“Man, I would love to take _you_ home at least,” whispers Makoto sadly. Lately, she found she has more time for interests, but she just doesn’t want to take the chance of these plants taking over her home like a monster as of late. Plus, she can never tell what is a scam or not.

Like the time with the ghost bride. She was simply window shopping with Usagi and Ami when later at the night she got attacked. Of course, she can take care of any enemy or brute that comes her way, but it is so troublesome not knowing what is safe and what isn’t. 

She can’t even go guy hunting as much as she used to. Well, that is sorta an over-exaggeration as she still crushes heavy on plenty of guys. But lately, all her crushes or guys she’s close to have been magnets for trouble. There was the crane game guy, Motoki, and recently with Shinozaki. Then there is just that theory that all monsters are attracted to love which is starting to agree with that ice rink couple, Motoki and Reika, along with Naru and Umino. She’s just lucky that Usagi and Mamoru seem to have this protective forcefield around them to protect them. 

Makoto sighs tiredly as she unlocks her apartment when a sweet scent catches her nose. She follows it to see a brand new vase on her coffee table with a Camellia sasanqua being illuminated by the moonlight. She freezes as she yells, “If someone is in here you better come out and fight me.”

She turns on the light as her entire apartment lights up. She sees her balcony door open. She rushes to close it when she releases a small curse at the heat of the handle. She blows on her hand to cool it down, used to slight heat surprises from all her years of cooking and baking. Growling in annoyance, she looks at the flower debating to trust it when she sees a note. 

_“Sorry for breaking and entering. But a cute guy saw you look at this flower and wished he could give it to you. So I lent a hand <3” _

Makoto turns the card over to see a restaurant business card reading for a cafe called Cafe Heaven. Makoto blushes brightly as she holds the card close to her chest. Maybe she can visit this place tomorrow. 

In all of Makoto’s euphoria, the thoughts that someone broke in through her balcony completely leave her mind as she smells the flower with vigor and dreams about her mystery man.

* * *

Ami rubs her eyes tiredly as she focuses her current theory of the mysterious Senshi. From eye witness accounts, there are at least two Senshi wandering around, but she hardly believes the flimsy evidence of different hair lengths. One witness would say the hair is down to her knees while another would say it’s only chin length. All the witness accounts were ridiculous.

If she needed to figure out who these Senshi are she needs accounts better than minor details like appearances. If this is the only solid evidence than who is to argue that even her closest friends could the Senshi. Plus, who is to say that the mysterious Senshi did not cut her hair or got extensions? Hair is not a valid form of evidence unless you can remember the color clearly. There is not even a solid pinpoint of their power. Everyone just knows that monsters turn to dust by the end of the fight.

Ami turns around her room as she opens a desk drawer as it had Ziploc bags of dust. Each bag is labeled with a different name like “Cram School”, “Urawa”, and “Urawa 2”. These are just a few times she could get a sample of the monster’s dust which came out with dirt and stones like jadeite, zoisite, or beryl. Sadly, none of these are the most recent monsters. She isn’t sure why but she has the feeling that these new monsters are not related to ones from last year. If she can just a sample of one of the new monsters, maybe she can figure out the connection between these monster appearances. 

She leaves the room for a drink of water, but when she returns she freezes. Her bags with the samples are gone. She drops her cup in fear as she looks around her desk thinking it may have fallen off the desk. Then a chill went up her spine. She turns to see her window is wide open. She rushes to close it when she notices specks of dust at the sill. Someone took her samples which means someone is trying to prevent her from finding out the truth. 

Rushing to open her laptop, she sighs in relief to see at least her reports are safe with all the knowledge she _did_ gather from the original samples. After shutting down her laptop, Ami holds it tightly as at least she knows no one can catch touch the knowledge on her screen.

* * *

Rei sits right in front of the Great Fire taking deep breaths. She senses something has been off this entire year so far. She would get one vision, but then something changes it like a single pebble creating a large ripple. When she met Usagi is one of the first instances of these rapidly changing visions.

She saw a blonde man grab Usagi on the bus, however, when she went to confront the bus she bumped into someone on the way. Of course, Usagi saw her fall from the run-in went to check on her. Then nothing happened.

The mysterious 6 o’clock bus left by the time her Usagi went to check on her. Usagi was confused as to why she was so determined to find the bus when Rei admitted to her powers. Bless Usagi and her accepting nature, but that vision haunts her. Her powers also were close to the vision at least or at least symbolized something, but this time nothing. 

Then there were other small visions that made no sense. An amusement park that closed down before she could investigate, a cruise ship when she never even set foot on anything bigger than a rowboat, the ghost brides attacking with Makoto only to find Makoto at the scene already unconscious with nothing suspicious, and more.

However, the most aggravating one to date is the vision of her own grandfather being endangered. He was acting unstable and hyperactive out of nowhere. She tried to see what caused it as it lasted a good week, but as if the attitude were a common cold it vanished overnight. 

It angered her.

Her own grandfather was endangered by something she could not help him with. Then he had the gall to say he was protecting her and wanted her to stop trying to help him. He hid something from her and never told her. All he said was the Great Fire told him to look out for her. 

Rei sighs as she exits the fire room as she looks toward the night sky. She watches the stars twinkle as a way to comfort her from afar. She listens to leaves rustle in the night It’s nice to have a calm, serene, qu-

_Drip. Drop._

Rei sighs in annoyance as she hopes Yuuichirou didn’t forget to turn off the water. She walks to the bathroom to see it completely dry. 

_drip. drop._

Where is that dripping coming from? Rei walks outside as she keeps an ear out for the source. She walks around the shrine as the dripping becomes louder. She follows it at the back of the shrine. She grabs a nearby broom as she jumps out.

Only to see a tiny puddle from the roof dripping to the ground. She sighs in annoyance as she drops the broom in disappointment heading back to her room for some sleep.

_SPLASH!_

Whipping back to the roof, she sees a footprint of water toward the top of the roof.

Someone was here, but who?

* * *

That was all too close. 

They’re all getting too close to the truth. 

She looks down at the plastic bags in her hands and wet shoes. She can’t afford for any of them getting to close to their destiny. It’s hard enough stopping Usagi from the call of the moonlight now she has more trouble with the others. Thankfully, Mamoru being with her is keeping both of them occupied.

Ami is trying to solve the mystery when of the existence of the Senshi.

Rei is getting too many visions that eventually there is going to be a day where Rei will be too fast for her.

Then Makoto, thank goodness she is not too far in. But even she is starting to see a pattern with the monsters. Hopefully distracting her with a cute guy will make her forget about this whole thing. 

She needs them to not become a Senshi. They all deserve a normal life after everything in the Silver Millennium. She will make sure they all have this normal life if it’s the last thing she does. 


	2. Blue Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue roses symbolize mystery, attaining the impossible, and love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Some people actually like this! Thanks to RedPhoenix17, FloraOne, and jaondm!

The morning sun shines through Usagi’s window as she embraces the warmth. She cuddles her pillow before the scent of roses invades her nose. She blinks awake as she sees Mamoru with a charming smile holding a single rose up to her face. Usagi smiles tiredly as she grabs the rose in an attempt to sit up. Yawning away her lingering sleepiness as she asks, “Did you just get here?” 

Mamoru shrugs as he answers, “In your room, yes, but I was talking with Ikuko-san over breakfast for an hour, don’t worry I saved some from Shingo-kun for you. I just wanted you to sleep in a little more Usa. So I can see your pretty face.”

Usagi giggles as she hops out of the bed to place her rose in a vase. She caresses the vase with a smile. Mamoru’s friend Yumemi had leftover art supplies and gave them a thank you gift. It was a pale pink vase with red roses at the base. Warm arms wrap around her body as Mamoru whispers, “Reminiscing so early in the morning?”

Usagi nudges him away as she replies, “A little. Just really happy for some reason. You ever get those feelings like you wake up and you just have this feeling that today will be great?”

“Of course, I see you every day,” compliments Mamoru with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

Usagi’s cheeks flush a bright red as she flusters her words, not sure how to respond to his attempts of flirting. She playfully shoves him, creating a chuckle from him, as she slides to grab her clothes. Her cheeks are still a bright red as she turns away from his face. “Now, unless you want to get back on Papa’s bad side. I would suggest you leave my bedroom.”

She can’t hold back a smirk when Mamoru’s own cheeks flush red as he exits her bedroom promptly. Shaking her head, she changes out of her pajamas when she notices something. Usagi looks toward her window to see it’s shut tight. She groans as she forces to open it a crack; debating about placing something on the sill to keep it open. The stupid window been shutting on her every night as of late cutting off the cool night breeze into her room. She knows Mamoru doesn’t close it because not only does he do it with his balcony door, he just knows how she is. 

Quickly changing into something for the spring weather for the VR Theatre today. It might be cold with all the AC going off. She rushes downstairs seeing an untouched plate of food waiting for her. Usagi thanks for the food before chowing down her food. Mamoru watches her with a fond smile as Ikuko sighs at her daughter’s manners. Usagi looks around the house as she asks, “Where is Shingo and Papa?”

“Shingo was so excited that Papa decided to take him there early. He promised that he would try to save a couple of spots for you if you come in time,” explains Ikuko with a thoughtful. “I don’t think the line will be that long. I mean how much people want to try it.”

* * *

Apparently, a  _ lot  _ of people wanted to try it. 

Usagi’s jaw drops at the sight of the line as she sees the sign that it is an hour-long wait. She leans against Mamoru with a pout as she says, “Sorry Mamo-chan, looks like it’s gonna be a long wait. Unless you see Shingo and Papa, do you?”

Mamoru searches through the crowd as he answers with a sigh, “They just went. Sorry Usako, it looks like we need to wait it out like the old fashion way.”

The lovely couple starts heading to the back of the line when a loud  _ SMACK  _ is heard. Mamoru and Usagi look to see Natsumi staring down a large burly student. Usagi clutches Mamoru’s arm in fear before she catches a look at the burly student looking at her. The guy can take a half step toward her Mamoru gives him a cold glare causing the guy to promptly turn around.

Natsumi sighs in annoyance before she sees Mamoru as she greets, “Mamoru-sama!”

Usagi slides right in front of Mamoru as she greets, “Ohayo, Natsumi-san.”

Natsumi stops dead in her tracks as she glares at Usagi. Before Usagi can pull Mamoru away she hears someone greets, “Usagi-san!”

Usagi turns around with a small cringe when she spots Seijuro as when she feels Mamoru bring her closer into his chest. Seijuro glares at the embrace as he grabs Natsumi in annoyance as he informs how he’s able to get inside. Before he can get any closer Natsumi says, “Oh, but Seijuro surely we can invite Mamoru-sama in at least.”

Mamoru shudders at the thought as he starts, “No, that’s-”

“If he can go in then it would be rude for Usagi- _ san  _ not to join,” insists Seijuro with an almost twitch in his eye.

Usagi tries to point out, “We are really fi-”

“ _ Tsukino _ -san can hang out with her friends. I overheard that Mamoru-sama really wanted to see this theatre,” argues Natsumi with an angry huff.

“How did you know I-”

“The girls are friends with Mamo-”

“Hey! Usagi! Mamoru-san!” greets an all too welcome voice belonging to Makoto. Usagi and Mamoru do not take another moment of hesitation to leave the bickering siblings with a polite bye to head next to Makoto. 

“Ohayo, Mako-chan. You came to hang out at the theatre?” asks Usagi when she sees Makoto fiddling with something in her pocket. “Unless you have something else planned?”

Makoto’s cheeks turn pink as she replies, “Sorta. I  _ planned  _ to go to this theatre, but not with this line. Looks like I headed to this cafe instead.”

“Cafe? What cafe?” asks Usagi as she starts to bounce excitedly on her heels. “What kind of food do they have?”

“Not sure, it’s called Cafe Heaven,” answers Makoto as she takes out the card she received last night to read the caption underneath it. “‘Cafe Heaven. We take your taste buds to heaven with soft as clouds baked good with angelic customer service’.”

“Oooooo! Mamo-chan! Can we join Mako-chan afterward?” asks Usagi with starry eyes. “Or at least check it out later after the theatre?”

“You still want to go to the theatre, Usako? What about the line?” asks Mamoru in shock. “We can come another day.”

Usagi pouts as she replies, “But you really want to try it out. I can wait out any line as long I got you Mamo-chan.”

Mamoru chuckles as he places a peck on her forehead. Usagi giggles at the touch when Makoto coughs awkwardly. Mamoru and Usagi glance at Makoto who is smirking teasingly with pink cheeks. Mamoru chuckles nervously as he looks at the line and asks, “What about you Makoto, did you want to wait out in this line with us?”

Makoto looks at the card and the line before looking at the couple. She sighs as she responds, “You know, what the hell, might as well work up an appetite before heading to this Cafe, am I right? Should I just make sure that you two have your space?”

Mamoru and Usagi blush heavily before heading to the back of the line for a very, very, very long wait. Maybe the line will go down quicker than they think.

* * *

Rei groans in boredom as her grandfather said she should take the day off. But now she’s just bored to death. Now, she wishes she asked Usagi and Mamoru to join them at that VR Theatre or double-check if Makoto decided to go check it. She scrolls through her short contact list when she finds Minako’s number. The ringing lasts longer than usual when Minako’s voice finally answers.

_ “Moshi Moshi.” _

“Hey, Minako-chan, did you have any plans today?” asks Rei curiously. If anyone had open plans it would be Minako. Even if she needed to make Sailor V appearances for movies, mangas, and games she always could invite friends to them. 

_ “Uhhhhh actually.” _

Before Rei can ask why she seems so nervous she overhears a male voice on the other end call for Minako. She then asks, “Wait, did you actually decide to go on those tutoring sessions? Minako-chan I swear this is one of your most ridiculous ways on how to get-”

Before Rei can finish she sees Minako hung up on her. She sighs in annoyance as she does need to give her some credit for being dedicated to getting this guy. Rei hums before sitting up. If Minako is busy she knows at least one person that will keep her company on this uneventful Saturday.

* * *

Usagi groans tiredly as she looks at the line with an annoyed glare. Time certainly went by quickly enough that they’re at least halfway through the line, but it’s taking way too long. She leans against Mamoru as she asks, “Mamo-chan, can we get food after this? I’m so hungry!”

“We ate before we came here. You’re already hungry?” answers Mamoru in shock as Usagi nods as her stomach growls in confirmation. He sighs before he fishes out of his pocket to grab a chocolate bar. “Will this help?”

Usagi grabs the chocolate bar with a huge smile before hugging him with a muffled thank you in his shirt. She starts to nibble the bar wanting to savor the sweet taste before it is their turn. Usagi hears a giggle from Makoto who motions the area around her mouth.

Usagi blushes when she licks some access chocolate around her mouth. She grabs her handkerchief as she wipes the extra chocolate. She turns to Mamoru as she asks, “Did I miss a spot Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru smirks as he glances at Makoto who simply turns around muttering something about birth control. He leans down before giving a quick peck at the corner of Usagi’s lip before tilting to capture her lips for a quick moment. He whispers, “You are so lucky that I love chocolate almost as much you.”

“I know,” whispers back Usagi with a teasing smirk before she nudges Makoto with an angry pout. “What was that comment about birth control Mako-chan?”

Makoto shrugs as she teases, “You are so lucky that birth control exists Usagi-chan, or else I am almost certain that you’re gonna really live up to your name before you reach 20.”

Usagi’s entire face turns bright red as she cries, “Mako-chan!”

Makoto laughs at her friends’ bright red faces at the thought of probably dozen of babies with the same odango hairstyle. Her laughs die off with a sad smile. She looks around the line when it finally realizes something. Mostly everyone here is a couple. She sighs in annoyance as she hopes some of these girlfriends are gonna kick their boyfriends’ ass and not  _ pretend  _ to be freaked out to be comforted. 

Makoto looks at Usagi and Mamoru who are chatting about what they are going to do after with envious eyes. Sometimes she wishes she could find someone, preferably a guy, that fits her as perfectly as these two. Take this theatre “date”. Mamoru and Usagi have a silent agreement that they will compete against each other with all their might, but anyone can see that the moment that Usagi gets jumped by something or somehow Natsumi finds Mamoru the other will find them and save them. It’s like their magnets.

This magnetism they have even started before they started official dating. Always bumping into each other one way or another. From simple run-ins from headed to a shop to full-blown stuck with each other. Even she needs to admit that she thought they went too fast for comfort, which of course is hypocritical from her who falls for a new guy who even shows a single admirable trait. One day they were teasing each other then weirdly they both started showing a crush around the same time then  _ boom  _ they started dating almost seamlessly. Of course, she came when they both had an insane crush on each other but her point still stands. It’s like one day the universe decided to just push them together as if the whole world could be saved from them dating each other. 

Of course, that’s crazy talk.

* * *

Ami reads a book of mythology in the library as her laptop has two tabs opened at once. She feels like this mysterious Senshi might be linked to figures of myth or perhaps is trying to copy the lifestyle. However, compared to the one book of mythology the piles of textbooks shows what she really came here for. A person slides next to her as she looks to see Rei who greets her with a wave. 

“Ohayo, Rei-chan. Did you need help with studying?” asks Ami as she bookmarks her page. 

“Not really. I just didn’t want to be alone and bored today. Minako-chan is busy with her hairball scheme to get that college guy and Mako-chan won’t answer her phone then of Usagi-chan is with Mamoru-san,” answers Rei when she catches Ami’s frown. “I’m glad that you’re somewhere quiet. I’m not sure how I could handle being in a loud place with the others.”

Ami giggles softly as she says, “I’m almost certain Minako-chan would try to set you up with one of the tutor’s friends.”

Rei snickers in agreement when she looks at the book Ami is reading. She picks it up and asks, “Why are you reading ‘Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes’? Never picked you up as a mythology lover.”

Ami looks around as she opens a series of textbooks and places them to hide their table. She motions Rei to come closer, who does so. Ami slides her laptop to show her document of the mysterious Senshi. “I’m investigating this mysterious Senshi. She breaks all the laws of logic along with these monsters. I  _ need  _ to figure out her story.”

“You and every other news source and theorist. Why all the secrecy?” asks Rei as she looks at her with a curious look.

“Because last night something strange happened. Now, you may not know this but I used to keep samples of the monsters who attacked me,” starts Ami as she pulls up a sample of one of the monsters she saved on her laptop. 

“Used to?” repeats Rei in confusion.

“Someone broke into my house and stole my samples. Luckily they never stole my laptop,” explains Ami as she looks around with her glasses creating a glare with them. “I am starting to suspect that someone knows that I am close to solving this mystery with the monsters and Senshi, so they stole my data.”

Rei hums skeptically when Ami adds, “Rei-chan, don’t you ever get the feeling something is off with our lives? Or perhaps someone is watching us?”

Rei thinks back to the night before. She may not have seen the person, but she knows someone was definitely at the Shrine before she could find them. Could these monsters be related to her visions becoming more inaccurate as more days go by? Rei grabs the book as she skims the pages, making sure to at least keep Ami at her page, when she asks, “So why look to mythology of all things?”

Ami grabs a history book as she explains, “History. It’s messy. Mythology in a way is the history of a long-dead civilization. Details get changed as more years go by, either with more clarification or erasure. Perhaps, the myths have more truth than we are led to believe.”

“So what? You think this Senshi is like some kind of demi-god unknown to the rest of the world?” asks Rei as she thinks about those books Usagi tried to get her into something Jackson. 

“Maybe, or perhaps something else. It’s a theory in the process. Right now, I need to get a sample of these monsters. I feel like something is different with the latest monsters than the ones from the beginning of our second-year,” answers Ami as she shows off her document. “A theory that leads me to think that the Senshi descends from mythology is an effect called a glamour to trick mortals. All the reports have a different description of this Senshi.”

“Isn’t appearance kinda a superficial as evidence?” asks Rei when she nearly takes a double-take. Oh no. She’s starting to sound like she’s on board with Ami’s crazy theories. Of course, Ami always sounds convincing even with the most outlandish things.

“It is, but perhaps the appearance changes is an effect to throw enemies of her track. Maybe it even changes gender! Who knows the possibilities of this Senshi,” answers Ami as she closes her laptop. “Anyway, I went completely off track. Did you need something from me Rei-chan?”

“Uh no. Just wanted some company. Can I hang out with you for a bit? What are you even doing besides solving this?” asks Rei as she points to the pile of textbooks.

“Oh, just some early studying. Did you need help with a certain subject?” asks Ami with a gentle smile.

“Thanks for the offer. I think I’ll just do some light reading,” declines Rei as she browses a nearby shelf. She grabs a book titled “Heroes, Gods, and Monsters of the Greek Myths”. Maybe she should do her own investigating. 

* * *

Usagi jumps on her feet as she hangs on to Mamoru as she says, “Only four more people left!”

Makoto hums in agreement however she seethes eternally as she overhears the entrance guy mention only two at a time. Meaning if Usagi and Mamoru went she would be partnered with some random person. She looks behind her to see who her potential partner is only to see the next couple of people are just that couples. Maybe she should ditch as she soon as Usagi and Mamoru go in. 

Right, when they got close to the entrance they hear screaming. They all look to see players running out yelling how there is a monster inside. Usagi and Mamoru look at each other when they don’t see Shingo or Kenji run out. The workers try to force people to go out and leave when Usagi cries to the doorman, “Wait! My brother and Papa are in there still!”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we need to wait for the authorities to arrive. Your family will come home safely,” apologizes the doorman.

Usagi hears all the screams before she shoves the doorman yelling for Shingo and Papa. Mamoru and Makoto soon follow her yelling for her name to come back or at least to slow down, but she doesn’t listen. She won’t lose any more people in her life. Too many people got hurt already. She remembers Naru being in the hospital as the thought of Naru shifts into Papa or worse Shingo. Usagi stops at a long hallway designed to look like a monster cave. A hand grabs her shoulder as she screams when a warm hand cover it.

“It’s okay Usako! It’s just me and Makoto!” reassures Mamoru as Makoto looks at in worry. “Why did you run off like that?”

“Shingo and Papa! I  _ need  _ to make sure they’re safe!” answers Usagi as tears start to form around the corners of her eyes. She feels more tears threatening to come out when Mamoru brings her closer to his chest, whispering reassurances into her ear. “I don’t want them to end up like Naru-chan.”

“They won’t. We’ll get them out. We just need to be careful,” reassures Mamoru calmly.

“Yeah! Maybe if we work together we can save Shingo and Kenji-san!” agrees Makoto with a courageous smile.

Usagi smiles at Mamoru and Makoto’s support when she hears Shingo screaming. She yells for Shingo when a smaller body bumps into her. She looks down and starts hugging Shingo as she cries, “Oh, Shingo! I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Usagi! Papa! He’s still in there! He told me to run and get help! We have to go!” yells Shingo as he tries to pull Usagi away from the direction of the monster. “Usagi! You idiot! Come on!”

Usagi looks at Shingo as she says, “Shingo, I want you to listen to Papa. Run, get help, and maybe when the monster is gone you can lead them around to help find the people that got stuck. Okay?”

“What about you?” asks Shingo as a sense of dread starts to build up inside him.

“I’m your big sister. I’m going to save Papa,” reassures Usagi with a hopeful smile as Shingo’s eyes grow wide in fear. “Don’t worry Mamo-chan and Mako-chan are here to help me. You  _ won’t  _ lose me. I promise.”

Usagi holds up a pinky as Shingo hesitantly takes the pinky with his own. Shingo takes a gulp of air before turning to Mamoru. They both look at each other with a silent agreement that Mamoru will protect Usagi. Shingo bolts down the path to the exit while Usagi, Mamoru, and Makoto run the other direction.  Usagi then freezes when she sees her Papa thankfully successfully dodging the monster’s tentacles, she can’t say the same thing for the other visitors. She yells, “Hey Ugly! Get away from my Papa!”

The monster turns to her direction as it cries out its name, Hellant, aiming its tentacles for Usagi when Mamoru tackles her down with a quick scolding to not taunt the monster. Makoto grabs the abandoned blasters as she comments, “Looks it’s finally my turn to play. Hey Anthill! You missed one!”

Hellant tries to aim for Makoto but she tucks and rolls away with a smirk on her face. Makoto keeps dodging as she motions to the couple to starts going to Kenji. Usagi and Mamoru nod in agreement before crawling to Kenji as Usagi says, “Papa, try to get away.”

“What?! No! I’m not letting my little princess fight off some monster!” yells Kenji before glaring at Mamoru, who jumps at the harsh glare. “Did approve of this?”

“She kinda ran off before I could fight her on it. But I will protect her with my life,” answers Mamoru as he looks Makoto winks at him as he throws the blaster as the monster’s head hard enough to cause to fall down on it’s back. The monster shakes his head from the impact as Mamoru looks at the clear exit. He turns back to Kenji and Usagi with a calculating look. “Exit is clear. We need to go now!”

Usagi helps Kenji up as they all make a break for it. Kenji makes it out safely when two beings block the remaining trio. Both have light green skin like a stereotypical alien in cartoons or comics with long hair (one blue and one pink). The more masculine being with blue hair stares at Usagi with lustful eyes matching the look of the more feminine one with pink hair who’s giving Mamoru eyes that should only be reserved for the bedroom.

“Where do you think you two are going?” asks the pink-haired being with an evil smirk. “Hellant! Attack these girls now!”

Hellant turns her tentacles to Usagi and Makoto with hateful eyes

“No! Attack the boy!” yells the blue-haired being glaring at Mamoru. 

Hellant then turns to Mamoru with cold eyes with slight confusion from the previous command. 

The two beings argue back and forth on the target to the point that if it weren’t the fact that both beings are blocking the only exit they would have escaped. Eventually, the two beings stop when Hellant screams in anger and throws Mamoru and Makoto against a wall with its tentacles going straight for Usagi. 

“Usagi-chan!”

“Usako!”

Usagi freezes in free when a cold  _ zip _ passes by her. She opens her eyes to see pieces of the tentacles break off from a single blue rose. Hellant hisses in pain when everyone looks in the direction of where it came from. Usagi narrows her eyes as the mysterious figure is concealed in shadows. She can only see a large cape and striking blue eyes. In the moment of confusion, Mamoru and Makoto rush to Usagi’s side when the figure announces, “Tsukino-san, Chiba-san, Kino-san. I suggest you leave the area. Do not worry about the Cardian. The Senshi will arrive momentarily.”

“You again!” yelled the two beings in anger as they both nod in agreement. “Hellant! Attack the Moonlight Knight!”

The figure jumps away from the attack when Makoto sees the exit is cleared. She starts pulling Mamoru and Usagi informing the exit is open. Mamoru breaks out the trance from the mysterious figure when he helps Makoto push Usagi out. He pushes down any petty jealousy he feels when he sees Usagi stare at the caped crusader.  Usagi breaks out the trance when the Moonlight Knight is out of her vicinity when a single thought comes to her head.  _ Where have I seen those eyes before? _

* * *

Kenji literally tackles the three teenagers in a hug with tears threatening to come out. He whispers how he was so worried and is beyond relieved that they’re all safe. Usagi eventually peeps out that it’s getting hard to breathe. Kenji lets them all go as they all sadly watch the paramedics take all the victims out of theatre with talk of shutting it down for a while. 

Usagi turns to Makoto and Mamoru as she says, “I am so sorry that you two couldn’t try out the theatre after all.”

Usagi feels a calming touch on her head as she looks up to see Mamoru with kind eyes. He reassures, “Hey, it’s okay Usa. Plus, you know I like spending time with you. Just waiting with you was enough for me.”

Usagi smiles brightly before Mamoru flicks her forehead playfully as he adds, “Doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you do any more of these crazy rescue missions while I am around, got that Odango?”

“Or me, Usagi-chan. Seriously, what were you thinking? If that Moonlight Knight guy hadn’t shown up you might’ve been another victim,” asks Makoto with a slightly disappointed look on her face. 

Usagi frowns as she hugs Makoto and says, “I’m sorry Mako-chan! I just didn’t want Papa or Shingo to end up like… like Naru-chan.”

Makoto tries to keep a straight face, but one look at Usagi’s nearly tearful look she caves in. She hugs back as she says, “Aww, Usagi-chan! You know I can’t stay mad when you look at me like that!”

Usagi giggles in the hug before Mamoru motions to his watch reading the time of nearly 3 in the afternoon. Usagi pulls back from the hug as she asks, “Mako-chan, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Makoto looks confused before she looks at Mamoru’s watch. Makoto shrieks in surprise as she looks at the time. She digs for the business card as she turns to thank the couple for the time before Mamoru asks, “Can we come along? Usako and I were getting hungry anyway.”

“Let me just let Papa and Shingo know,” says Usagi as she rushes to her family. After some worry about the monster attack, she reassures that Mamoru and Makoto will keep her company. Kenji eventually concedes and lets her go. 

* * *

It takes a good hour to find Cafe Heaven, but eventually, they find the shop at the center of a park. Makoto and Usagi are completely in awe at the sight of the cafe. It resembles a white castle with grey accents. The cafe has a pair of double doors with a rose pattern on them. At the very entrance is a plant arch covered in healthy-looking leaves and rosebuds. Behind the entrance is a specials menu stylized to look like an old scroll from the Muromachi period.

“Whoa! I feel like I stepped inside a fairy tale!” swoons Usagi as she grabs Mamoru’s hand in excitement. “Does that make you my Prince Charming, Mamo-chan?”

Mamoru chuckles as he bows dramatically like princes in storybooks before placing a chaste kiss on Usagi’s knuckles. Makoto rolls her eyes fondly at the sight of the couple as she walks in with the couple close behind. When she enters a cute waitress greets her with a smile as she asks, “Welcome to Cafe Heaven. How many?”

“Oh three people,” answers Makoto as she looks around the cafe. There are quite a few waiters in the cafe so it will take a long time to figure out who is her secret admirer. The waitress takes her and the couple to a nice table by the window while passing them some menus. Makoto looks around as she observes the various guys waiting tables. 

Mamoru asks for a piece of chocolate cake while Usagi takes a good five minutes to decide what she will take (she chooses a strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, and a parfait). Makoto orders a piece of cherry pie as a safe choice because if someone can mess up cherry pie than the establishment is not worth her time. She watches the waiters pass by, but none of them shout ‘hey I’m your secret admirer’. 

Eventually, their food comes and they all eat while Usagi fawns over how cute the cafe is and how sweet the food is, to which Mamoru happily agrees. Makoto eyes her cherry pie with nervousness because as much she loves cooking and baking she  _ is  _ always nervous about other people’s food. Makoto glances at Usagi’s empty plates as she at least knows Usagi can finish her pie if it’s not up to her standards. 

Makoto takes a single bite and she can feel stars forming in her eyes. The flavors are just perfect! It’s sweet and sour all at the time like how a true cherry pie is supposed to be. Some store-bought ones are always too sweet because the companies probably drench it sugary preservatives. Then an amateur baker would then pick cherries not knowing if the cherries are sugary or sour. They would only find out if it’s too late and the entire pie is done. Makoto happily finishes the pie with a content smile as Mamoru insists on footing the bill. 

When Mamoru notices Makoto behind him he asks, “You don’t need to chip. Trust me. I can pay for it.”

“Well, at least let me buy my own personal pie,” jokes Makoto as she points to a freshly made cherry pie on display. Mamoru chuckles at Makoto’s journey for the pie. 

Soon enough, Makoto purchases her pie when she bumps into someone who slams her newly bought pie right into her top as red juice stains the pure white material along with the various desserts the waiter carried. She glares at the man who bumped into her, who looks panicked at her glare. Her eyes glance over at the man as he looks well built with broad shoulders and is actually a full head taller than her. His rich wavy maroon brown hair is tied back into a ponytail and his brown eyes show panic with cheeks slightly pink.

“Thanks a lot!” cries Makoto in annoyance when the waiter keeps a fearful silence when she hears a couple of girls at a table giggling at her misfortune (she heard some rude comments about her appearance not belonging in such a cute cafe) and fawning over Daichi-san (Makoto figures Daichi-san is the waiter who rudely bumped into her). She growls in anger as the crushed pie box drops unceremoniously on the floor as her glare on Daichi hardens more. “I see what’s happening. I hope you got a nice kick of messing with the Amazon.”

Daichi finally breaks his gaze as he gives those fangirls a good cold glare to silence their laughing. He turns back to Makoto as he argues, “That’s not what happened!”

“Sure,” draws out Makoto sarcastically as she tries to wipe off any of the solid food. 

“Mako-chan!” cries Usagi as she looks at her soaked shirt. “Are you okay?”

“I will be when I get home and away from this jerk!” yells Makoto and a rumble of thunder echoes in the shop, causing Usagi to hug Mamoru in fear and customers already starting to leave. Makoto starts storming out the door when a hand grabs her shoulder. She turns around to see a young handsome man as she feels her face turn a bright red. For some reason despite having a near-identical face to Daichi his slate-blue eyes calm her down.

“Please forgive my older brother. Let me make it up to you. Hanako-chan? May this lovely lady borrow one of your shirts while we wash hers?” asks the twin of Daichi.

The girl who greeted them nods as she runs to the employee room. The twin bows as he greets, “Apologies for my brother’s bump in with you. I’m Eiichi Akanishi and our parents own this cafe. And who might you be?”

“Um Makoto Kino,” answers Makoto as her cheeks flush a bright red. 

“Oh, faithfulness of wood. What a beautiful name. Please let me guide you to the changing room,” says Eiichi with a kind smile as Makoto hears some leftover fangirls cry in despair at his compliments.

Makoto turns to Usagi, who is still shaking from the newly arrived thunderstorm, and Mamoru as she says, “You two can go on ahead. I don’t want you to be scared witless because you waited Usagi-chan.”

“But-” starts Usagi when another thunder cracks causing her to scream and clutch Mamoru tighter. 

“Go on. I will text you when I’m home safely, kay Usagi-chan?” reassures Makoto with a smile. Usagi bites her lip in hesitation before nodding as Mamoru wraps his arms around her. Walking in tandem, they leave the cafe as Mamoru protects Usagi from the rain with his jacket. 

Eiichi leads Makoto to a small changing room as a shirt with a green shirt with a tiny yellow ribbon at the collar. She switches the shirt with ease as she pokes her head out. She calls, “Eiichi-san?”

“I’m here,” answers Eiichi as he grabs the soaked shirt. “I’ll have this cleaned in a half-hour with how severe the mess is. Relax here for the time being.”

Makoto nods as she lays on the employee bed with a sigh. She looks through her phone to see Rei called. She must’ve missed it with what happened earlier. She hits the call button as it takes a couple of rings before she hears Rei’s voice.

_ “Moshi Moshi.” _

“Hey, Rei-chan. I’m just calling back to ask what did you need,” greets Makoto with a smile.

_ “Oh, I just wanted something to do and wanted to see if it was cool for me to hang with you. Why did it take you so long to answer?” _

“You won’t believe it, but a monster attacked that VR Theatre me and Usagi-chan were at. Luckily we came out unharmed, but with that, the crazy crowd, and a jerk spilling food on me. This is the only chance I got to check my phone,” explains Makoto. “You mind keeping me company while I wait for my shirt to get cleaned?”

_ “I can just go to your place.” _

“I’m uh actually not there. I’m at this cafe I uh got recommended. They have good cherry pie,” clarifies Makoto with a sheepish smile remembering Rei would be suspicious of how the flowers got in her home.

_ “Maybe, you can take me there. But not in this storm. Where did it even come from?” _

“Who knows. Maybe one of those random spring showers,” answers Makoto with a shrug, even if Rei can’t see it.

Eventually, Eiichi comes back with her dry shirt as Makoto tells Rei goodbye. Makoto takes the shirt with a thank you and heavy blush on her cheeks (especially from another compliment from him and mentioning they would escort her home). After Makoto changes and walks out, she sees Daichi waiting by the entrance with an umbrella. She rolls her at his smile when she notices Eiichi cleaning the tables. Guess that’s why  _ he’s  _ taking her home.

“Um hi, Makoto-san,” greets Daichi as Makoto hmphs away from his face as steps under the umbrella with crossed arms. She overhears Daichi sigh at her turned away expression, but she happily ignores it. “Um, so where do you live?”

“Just follow me,” answers Makoto curtly as Daichi quietly follows her, but always making sure  _ she  _ is covered by the umbrella. 

The entire walk is silent. The only sounds being quiet pitter-patter of raindrops against the umbrella. The silence both pleases and annoys Makoto to no end. On one hand, the silence soothes her and calms her, yet it annoys her because it reminds her of how Daichi is closely following behind her. Daichi has yet to make comments or even attempt to apologize for what happened. Eventually, she hears, “Um, Makoto-san? Can I explain what happened?”

She doesn’t respond but never shows a sign of disagreement. Daichi continues, “I didn’t purposely spill food on you. I bumped into you. I guess, at the moment I froze until I heard some girls laughing. Trust me, I am not a fan of those types of girls. I would never on my honor as a gentleman act differently because it would please some fangirls.”

Makoto finally pauses as she looks at Daichi’s sincere eyes. He smiles when she looks at him as he continues, “See, I guess I’m hard to approach to most people. Girls usually only like me because they see as the bad boy persona you know? So when you just started yelling at me I guess the shock made me freeze. I am truly sorry Makoto-san.”

Makoto freezes as she stares into his eyes. They’re full of sincerity and comfort that she completely forgets that she was even angry at him. A clap of distant thunder rumbling causing her to blink as she says, “I forgive you Daichi-san.”

Daichi smiles brightly when Makoto lets out a cute sneeze. Makoto covers her embarrassed face as Daichi starts laughing uncontrollably as he comments, “That’s pretty cute sneeze coming from such a tough girl like you.”

Makoto tries to muster some retort when she starts giggling because of his laugh. She has to admit it was pretty random sneeze in a touching moment. They keep laughing all the way to her apartment with Daichi’s own fake kitten-like sneezes to tease her as Makoto nudges him playfully joking how she bets that’s his real sneeze. Eventually, they start talking about baking and cooking with Makoto telling him she loves the cherry pie they serve.

When she leads him to her apartment door he requests, “May I apologize to your parents? I don’t want you to get in trouble for being home late.”

Makoto lets out a harsh laugh as she answers, “Don’t worry about that. They… uh passed away when I was young.”

“Oh uh, I’m sorry,” apologizes Daichi with a nervous rub of his head. “If it helps anyway. I know how you feel. My parents died a couple of years ago when I uh- nevermind. That probably doesn’t help.”

“The sentiment was there,” reassures Makoto as she unlocks her door. She pauses as she looks at Daichi one last time. “Um, did you want some tea or something before you go?”

“No thank you. Eiichi will worry if I’m not back soon,” answers Daichi as he gives her wave. “See you around Makoto-san”

“See you around Daichi-san,” replies Makoto with a smile as she closes the door with a smile. She looks at the plant that led her to Cafe Heaven on her coffee table with a smile before gently watering it. 

* * *

“You were almost too late,” says a voice from behind her. She turns around to see the Moonlight Knight who glares at her with an annoyed look. 

“And you were almost caught by the Princess,” she replies with anger growing in her voice. “You think Serenity won’t be suspicious of your eyes? They look exactly like Endymion’s.”

“I could just not help you know? Think of that? My main mission is to make sure that the  _ Princess and Prince  _ don’t remember their past lives. What about you? Don’t think I don’t know about you peeping on Serenity while she sleeps,” comments the Moonlight Knight with narrow eyes behind the mask. When the Senshi does not respond it causes the Moonlight Knight to scoff. “Fine. Keep your secrets. I’m going back to my original mission.”

She freezes when the Moonlight Knight utters that comment as she reaches for the shoulders to stop the caped knight. She looks at her shoes embarrassed as she says, “I’m sorry. You’re right. I  _ should’ve  _ got there quicker. You’re just doing what you were made to do. And I’m just here to stop the past from repeating. I promise from now on the mythical Senshi of Japan will arrive on the scene before you can even transform.”

She sees a slight smile form on the Moonlight Knight’s face as the companion of this crazy fight against destiny bows and says, “That’s all I ask from you. Thank you.”

With a swish of a cape, the Moonlight Knight disappears as the Senshi looks to the clearing sky. She sighs tiredly as she knows that sudden storm is no coincidence. That’s Jupiter starting to be affected by the force of the universe telling her to awaken similar to Mars’ visions, Mercury’s longing to solve the monster business and stop it, along with Serenity’s crescent moon appearing at night. 

Speaking of which, with the moon finally peeping through the clouds it’s time to make sure said crescent moon doesn’t cause anything for the Princess. With a single leap, she starts heading to the Tsukino Household. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta! Share your theories I like looking at what you guys think will happen! Also, I'm starting at college again so updates will be slower from here now. Sorry guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Moonies! This is my first real Sailor Moon fic that I'm actually going to take more seriously. But please tell what you guys think about this work and share your theories if you want. Is anyone by any chance of wanting to Beta this work?


End file.
